


Priority Seating

by Copgirl1964



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copgirl1964/pseuds/Copgirl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade is in a spectacularly bad mood. The question is why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priority Seating

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I thank my Beta Jack63kids for preventing me from publishing complete rubbish.

Molly Hooper was the first of them to experience Greg Lestrade's exceptionally bad mood. Having taken the time to come to NSY herself to explain the rather complicated results of an autopsy related to a case, she found herself fobbed off with so much rudeness it rivalled that of a certain consulting detective. 

Donovan and Anderson came next and by noon everybody was giving the Inspector's office a wide berth. 

It wasn't without chagrin that some officers watched Sherlock Holmes flounce into the office of their boss without knocking, only to be ejected less than a minute later. It goes without saying that John Watson, although he approached the DI's den with much more caution, was shouted at too before he could say as much as 'Hello'.

When it turned five and Greg finally left, the whole of Scotland Yard seemed to breath a sigh of relief. 

Outside, a black limousine was idling at the curb. First it looked as if the DI would walk past it but then he stopped with a heartfelt sigh and got in. 

For a few minutes both passengers remained silent but eventually Mycroft Holmes spoke up. 

“Would you care to tell me what happened that upset you so much, Gregory?”

“Today I was offered a seat in the tube by a sixty year old bloke!”


End file.
